Brujas!
by XANHEX
Summary: Mimi, una brujita. Matt, un príncipe, los 2 deben de emprender una aventura cuando algo inesperado pasa en el reino del príncipe, ¿qué tanto tendrán que pasar para liberar el reino? Aventura y Romance a la vista! -Mimato y magia!
1. Presentación!

**Brujas!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Presentación**

Había una vez… —_eso ya está muy usado, utiliza otro_—… ejem bueno… hace mucho pero mucho tiempo… —_No manches, ¿qué no tienes algo más original?_ — ¬¬ En la época Cliptolina —_Uhmm que no hay algo más… oye, qué demonios es Cliptolina?_ — No tengo ni la más mínima idea… —_Suena a medicina, en fin, prosigue y empieza con la historia de una buena vez_— Jaja, seguiré si es que alguien no me interrumpe ¬¬ —_Ok, ok, ya me quedo en silencio_— Uff, menos mal o me hubiera visto obligada a sacar una magnum y dispararte n__n —… _glup_ O___O… (Silencio en la sala, bueno en mi cabeza)— De acuerdo, hola a todos, les presento una nueva historia, protagonizada por nuestra querida Mimi, en un tiempo sin coherencia, ¿qué cómo está esto? Pues bien, ni yo lo sé, lo que sí les puedo decir, es que será una aventura que tendrá que vivir acompañada de un príncipe, qué quién es el príncipe, pues nuestro bello Yamato, sip, él, este es mi nuevo y ambicioso proyecto, porque explotaré a su máximo mi imaginación, al meterle toda clase de cosas y cuando digo, toda clases de cosas, me refiero a TODA clases de cosas, ¿me expliqué? Jaja, espero que no los haya enredado por que sí soy algo compleja para explicar, sino, en la escuela no me dirían algo así de: Hey, la filosofa; Hola Cantinflitas ¬¬ chazz odio eso, es que si hago todo un rollo para decir algo tan simple como: Tengo hambre… sí, lo sé, me complico mucho -___- bueno, ya ven, luego me desvió del tema horrible, lo siento, en fin, el proyecto de brujas, no lo tengo cocinado, de hecho todavía ni lo he metido al horno :P por qué? Otra vez… no tengo ni la más mínima idea, así soy yo, alguien que sólo se deja llevar por el viento y que no piensa en el siguiente paso (hmm ya ven, me sale lo filosofa de repente ¬¬) ok, bueno, ahora le diré que el género fantástico es uno de mis favoritos aunque haya leído pocos libros de éste género y que tengo pendientes mucho libros como la trilogía del señor de los anillos, el ultimo de Harry Potter y otros más que no recuerdo, entonces, me dije, porque no hacer algo que a mí me gusta mucho, que son algo relacionado con brujas. Bien ya dejo de aburrir y cuento algo de la trama:

Mimi es nieta de una prestigiada bruja del reino, pero las brujas no están bien vistas, sin embargo, el rey necesita de los poderes de la anciana bruja y la manda a llamar, la señora va acompañada de su nieta de 16 años que tiene la apariencia de 14 y la niña es hermosa, para nada parece ser una bruja, y eso que la anciana es simplemente horrible, de piel ligeramente verdosa, nariz ganchuda con una enorme verruga infestada de pelos y en los pelos liendres, de ojos rojos amarillos, el cabello parecen cerdas de escobas con mechones plateados y morados, todo despeinado, la anciana espanta, pero no es mala. Bueno, ellas van a curar a la esposa del rey. La señora entra a la recamara real, mientras Mimi se queda esperando a su abuela en el vestíbulo, entonces ahí, ve al príncipe, se esconde apenada, en su vida había visto a un muchacho tan guapo como él (es Matt), teme ser vista por él y es que Mimi tiene un complejo, cree que no es bonita porque nunca se ha visto en un espejo (raro, verdad?, ciertamente se me acaba de ocurrir -___-) y piensa que tiene la misma apariencia que su abuela. Uff no les cuento más sino creo que este sería como el primer y último capítulo de la historia.

Por el momento no tengo formulado el primer capítulo, nada al respecto, pero agradecería mucho su opinión al respecto, necesito saber si me apoyan y dependiendo de qué respuesta tenga, me pondré rápida a escribir un capitulo, trataré de que me salga algo muy bueno, para no decepcionar, y no les puedo dar una fecha exacta para cuándo estará el capitulo, ya que el miércoles empiezan mis evaluaciones ¬¬ y yo no he estudiado por andar fantaseando con ésta historia. En caso de no recibir reviews o comentarios que me digan que es una porquería de trama, pues borraré esto y me olvidaré del proyecto, así de simple. Por su atención muchas gracias n__n

Espero no haberlos aburrido con esta presentación. Ya dije, dependiendo de sus reviews, veré si hago o no la historia.

Sí tengo buena respuesta n__n, el primer capítulo llevará por nombre: Brujas! (y no he escrito nada, pero ya mas o menos tengo visualizado el contenido de ése capitulo)

Con mucho cariño: XANHEX


	2. CH01:Brujas!

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece pero esta historia sí y está ambientada en un universo totalmente diferente; es alterna. Espero que la historia aquí presentada sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**Brujas!

* * *

**

Era una noche tormentosamente oscura, a pesar de que había una enorme luna llena a medio cielo que por momentos iluminaba aquel profundo y denso bosque regalándoles un brillo especial a sus hojas, pero las nubes celosas escondían a cada rato y las copas de los árboles no dejaban infiltrar la luz de la dama de plata.

Una joven no más allá de los 20 años estaba escondida tras de un árbol, en sus brazos llevaba un pequeño bultito muy bien envuelto, por unos instantes atisbaba el angelical rostro de un bebé en sus brazos, era tan hermosa, le cautivaba cada fibra de su ser ver como aquella criaturita movía sus pequeñitas manos para atrapar sus dedos, logrando que se le dibujara una sonrisa; se asomaba cada vez que escuchaba un ruido amenazador. Era la peor noche de su vida, el peso de la oscuridad la estaba asfixiando, pedía ayuda silenciosamente a los grandes astros del universo, todavía conservaba la fe que alguien acudiría a ayudarles a ella y a su bebé.

A lo lejos se escuchaban gritos amenazadores, se veían la tenue luz de las antorchas que encendía aquella noche oscura. Sabía que esos gritos iban dirigidos a ella, le había horrorizado ver que todavía esa gente no se cansaba de seguirla con todas la intenciones de lincharla, pero lo que más le aterrorizaba era el hecho de que también su bebé correría el mismo destino. Se reprendía a ella misma por ser tan descuidada, sabía lo especial que era su hija y por asomarse a un espejo es que la habían descubierto, y ahora huía de ésa gente enfurecida que no dejaba de gritarle: «_¡¡MALDITAS BRUJAS!!_»

—Tranquila mi pequeña, todo estará bien —le decía la joven a la bebé, llorando, no estaba convencida a que así fuera.

Un milagro podía hacer que ella salvara a su bebé, no le importaba lo que a ella le fuera a pasar siempre y cuando su niña estuviera bien. Corrió un fuerte aire y a lo lejos notó como las llamaradas eran peinadas por éste, veía como esa tenue iluminación de color rojo ladrillo parecía retroceder, deteniendo a las personas que la seguían; agradeció hacia el cielo, aprovechando aquella pausa para salir corriendo de su escondite y refugiarse a otro. El aire llevaba consigo hojas y ramitas que terminaban arañándole el rostro, no le importaba, ya era bastante ayuda que el viento impidiera a esa gente avanzar. El olor a tierra mojada empezaba a invadirle la nariz, esa noche no se podía poner peor, pero lo estaba logrando, el cielo se oscureció todavía más, una gota de agua helada fue absorbida por su ropa, y luego otra más, hasta que empezó a llover. La muchacha seguía corriendo, atisbando hacia atrás notando la profunda oscuridad que guardaba el bosque, aún así, continuó, necesitaba encontrar un buen refugio donde cubrirse de la lluvia. Temía por su bebé a quien la aferraba a su pecho, esperando que esas heladas gotas jamás la tocaran. No supo cómo pero su pie se quedó atorado en una raíz que sobresalía del suelo, lo único que le importaba era no caer sobre su bebé, mientras caía se las ingeniaba para no lastimar a la niña. Cayó sin remedio, el dolor se fue acentuando más a cada segundo, pero ver que su bebé lloraba a su lado, le hizo tomar valor, se levantó y con desesperación trató de continuar, se había torcido el tobillo y éste le dolía a cada paso que daba.

—¿Mi pecado ha sido tan grande que ahora me castigas de esta manera? —reclamó la joven, todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron, podía avanzar pero de un momento a otro esa gente la alcanzaría, ¿qué podía hacer?

Sus lágrimas eran confundidas con las gotas de la lluvia que azotaban su rostro, ya no le importaba mojarse, aunque el llanto de su bebé le devolvió la fuerza y la voluntad para seguir.

Las gruesas gotas de lluvia que caía podían ser confundidas con filosas agujas brillantes a lo lejos, pensó que ya era una alucinación andar viendo unas luces de color amarillo más adelante, se frotó los ojos, seguro el cansancio y el dolor que sentía ya le estaban haciendo perder la cabeza. Volteó por costumbre y abrió sus ojos como platos, no podía creer que ésa gente no se diera por vencida a pesar del pésimo clima que había, todavía llevaban sus antorchas encendidas. Apresuró el paso aunque eso le costara más dolor.

Se detuvo, aquellas lucecitas amarillas no podían ser luciérnagas y sí lo eran, deberían ser unas muy grandes, dudó para dar el paso hacia delante, pero en cuanto lo hizo, la lluvia ya no caía ahí, se sorprendió por lo que miró hacia arriba esperando ver un frondoso árbol el que cubría bastante bien y no permitía ser atravesado por la lluvia, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue aún más grande, era un claro del bosque, de los pocos que había, ahí donde las gotas de la lluvia deberían de azotar con más fuerza, pero no, bajó la mirada lentamente para concentrarse en aquellas luces que estaban más cerca. Una sombra grotesca se asomó y ella retrocedió con miedo al ver que esa cosa poseía dos brillantes ojos de color rojo rodeado de amarillo, ¿qué clase de criatura era esa?, su miedo fue tanto que terminó yéndose de espaldas, temblando por la situación, ahora estaba completamente perdida, tras ella una muchedumbre de gente con todas las intenciones de acabar con su vida y la de su bebé y en frente a un ser totalmente desconocido para ella y con unos ojos que radiaban maldad.

«_No pensé que amar fuera un pecado tan grande_» se dijo en pensamiento la joven, llorando con impotencia y abatimiento, vio a su bebé en brazos y la abrazó con más fuerza. Ahogó un grito cuando aquella sombra empezaba acercase más a ella y la pobre muchacha retrocedía con temor.

—Tu hija es una bruja, ¿verdad? —escuchó la voz de una anciana, una voz algo carrasposa y desgastada por los años.

La muchacha se quedó helada al oírla, sólo por reacción asintió lentamente.

La sombra se estaba haciendo más visible, encontrándole ya forma a esa criatura. Era una anciana con joroba y espantosa, tragó saliva, sin duda alguna se trataba de una bruja, pero la señora retrocedió volviendo a quedar en las sombras, sólo sus ojos brillaban como rubíes.

—Dame a tu pequeña si quieres que esté a salvo —le indicó la anciana.

—¡JAMAS! —respondió la muchacha abrazando con celo a su hija, ahora ese miedo que sentía por aquella mujer se había vuelto valor y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que la anciana no se quedara con su bebé.

—Niña, el amor no es un pecado, de otra forma no tuvieras a esa hermosa criatura en tus brazos —al escucharla, la jovencita abrió los ojos como platos—. Anda, ven conmigo, que pocos tienen el valor que tú has demostrado por salvar a su pequeña sólo porque es especial —invitó la anciana moviendo sus manos.

—¿Y por qué he de confiar en una bruja como usted?

—No tienes de otra, niña, confiar en ésta bruja o dejarte atrapar por esos que quieren hacerte daño a ti y a tu bebé —la anciana movió su mano y las lucecitas amarillas se fueron a depositar al pie lastimado de la joven.

La chica admiraba ver aquellas esferitas dando vueltas alrededor de su tobillo y tenía una sensación muy agradable, un calorcito acompañado de unos pequeños calambres, haciendo que el insoportable dolor fuera cediendo ante los cálidos masajes.

—Sígueme —señaló la anciana.

La joven madre dudaba en hacerlo, pero estaba muy agradecida por haberla curado del pie. Desde niña le habían enseñado que las brujas eran malas y ella las odiaba, hasta el momento que supo lo de su bebé, a ella jamás podría odiarla, no al ser más bello y puro, fruto de un gran amor, se entristeció al recordar al padre de su hija.

—¿Qué esperas, niña? ¡Apresúrate! —apremió la bruja.

Escucharon los gritos de aquellas personas, estaban muy cerca, entonces la jovencita corrió hacia la bruja, temerosa, estaba perdida, ¿qué podía hacer una anciana bruja ante una muchedumbre furiosa?, le asustaba la idea en que iba a terminar todo eso.

—Tienen buenos arqueros —dijo la muchacha temerosa.

—Pero tu bebé te ha salvado, se ve que va a ser una poderosa bruja —le dijo la anciana, la joven la vio, era una bruja horrible, pero ella ya no le asustaba, sentía agradecimiento.

Cuantas veces las flechas estuvieron a punto de atravesarla, pero veía que su bebé agitaba sus manitas y aquellas flechas terminaban incrustadas en otras partes, quería cegarse con la idea de que había sido pura suerte, pero ahora que había escuchado a la bruja, aquello no había sido suerte. Le dio un beso a su bebé en la frente con profundo agradecimiento.

—Vámonos, sino aquí… —apresuró la joven.

—Espera, niña, sólo espera —le dijo la señora, esbozando una horrible sonrisa.

La gente llegaba y señalaba acusadora a las dos mujeres y al bebé, se veían amenazadores, ya los arqueros se estaban preparando y los otros tenían machetes, hachas, trinches, cuchillos. Eran bastantes pero el número no les daba el valor suficiente para acercarse a la anciana bruja.

—¡Van a morir, malditas brujas! —gritó un señor, tal vez el que era el líder de todos ellos.

—¡Muerte a las brujas! —exclamó otra mujer que agitaba la antorcha.

—¡Las vamos a quemar junto a su engendro del demonio! —rió el líder.

La jovencita abrazó con más fuerza a su bebé como si ellos ya se la estuvieran quitando.

Los arqueros lanzaron sus flechas directo a la anciana.

Las luces pequeñas que toda esa gente creía que se trataban de indefensas luciérnagas, se alborotaron como enjambre, yéndoseles a la cabeza de ésa gente sin compasión, se escuchaban los gritos, mientras que la anciana bruja alzó su bastón y las flechas desviaron su trayecto hacia otra parte.

Los que no eran atacados por las luces amarillas corrieron hacia la bruja con el cuchillo bien empuñado, pero el horror se asomó en sus caras cuando bajo de ellos desapareció el suelo.

—No se metan con Malaquia, la bruja de la cueva —recitó la anciana, divertida.

La muchacha se quedó boquiabierta al escucharla, no podía creer que todavía viviera y menos que ésa bruja la estuviera ayudando. Había escuchado tantos relatos de Malaquia, la bruja de la cueva que pensaba que era una leyenda, varios relatos la retrataban como una maldita bruja, malvada sin sentimientos, lanzaba maldiciones, mataba con sus hechizos sin compasión, había acabado con reinos enteros; y otros más decían que no era buena pero tampoco mala, tampoco faltaba quien decía haberla conocido y que gracias a ella estaba con vida, pero a ellos nadie les creía.

—Ya te diste cuenta por qué es un claro, ¿verdad, niña? —le interrogó Malaquia a la joven madre.

La muchacha no procesaba bien la pregunta pero rápida se dio cuenta que el bosque era separado por un río, uno que seguro ahora estaba muy alborotado y furioso por la intensa lluvia. Vio con sorpresa, admiración y respeto a la anciana.

—Ahora sí, ya vámonos —apremió la anciana que se ayudaba de su bastón para caminar.

—¡Malditas brujas ya las atraparemos y no tendremos compasión de ustedes ni de su maldito engendro! —gritó el líder que peleaba por quitarse esas luces.

—¡Las quemaremos vivas! —exclamó una mujer que fue derrumbada por una avalancha de esferitas amarillas.

Ante los gritos de venganza que vociferaban aquellas personas, la muchacha se espantaba más, pero la mano de largos dedos y huesudos se colocó en su hombro, entonces ella vio a la anciana bruja sonreírle, apremiándole a seguir adelante. Como iban avanzando, las exclamaciones se estaban apagando y la joven madre se sentía más tranquila, de repente se detenía a admirar a su bebé que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

Llegaron frente a una cueva, a pesar de que la oscuridad no dejaba ver bien, unas lucecitas amarillas que las habían acompañado en el camino para iluminarles, se depositaron sobre la cueva. La joven alcanzó a notar que se veía verdosa y mohosa, se asemejaba una puerta de madera que la anciana le señaló, invitándola a entrar. La muchacha dudó unos segundos, abrió la puerta, encendiéndose al instante muchas velas que dejaron al descubierto que adentro se asemejaba mucho a una humilde choza, en el centro había una mesa de roca, no muy bien formada, una vieja silla, pegado a la pared se encontraba un lecho de paja mal puesta, adujo que se trataba de la cama, del otro lado de la cama había calderos, trastos y en el fondo, la parte más oscura, algo muy similar a una chimenea.

—Acuéstate, niña, seguro debes de estar muy cansada —le ofreció la anciana, indicando la paja.

—Sí, pero no es necesario que utilice su… —la joven se quedó callada.

La vieja bruja era terriblemente más espantosa bajo la tintineante luz que liberaban las velas, sus ojos brillantes como diamantes, destilando algo indescifrable pero sin duda alguna causantes de miedos y escalofríos, su rostro surcado de arrugas resecas, su boca ancha, sobresalía un gran diente de los labios, aquella enorme nariz ganchuda llena de verrugas, unas más grandes que otras que a la vista eran desagradables, la piel no podía definirla bien pero no era muy normal, el cabello todo despeinado de color verdoso y unas que otras canas muy gruesas como cerdas de escoba, tampoco podía decir si era gorda o delgada, de su espalda sobresalía una joroba; pero a pesar de esa horrible apariencia, la bruja se había portado muy amable con ella por haberla ayudado.

—Necesitas descansar, niña, anda duerme, que mañana es otro día y tengo que platicar muchas cosas contigo —la anciana terminó convenciendo a la muchacha.

Su hija empezó a llorar, y la muchacha no sabía qué hacer, entonces la anciana tomó al bebé en brazos y para sorpresa de ella, la niña se calmó y volvió a dormir.

—Es hermosa, creo que de las pocas brujas hermosas que existen y eso que ya somos pocas brujas, es tan linda —a la anciana, la mirada se le enterneció mientras contemplaba a la pequeñita.

—¿Usted cuidará de mi bebé, verdad? —dijo de repente la muchacha, llena de sentimiento, mucha tristeza invadía su ser.

—Niña, descansa, no es el momento, lo necesitas, yo velaré por tus sueños —la bruja le miró con aquellos ojos rojos con amarillo transmitiendo confianza que hizo a la joven ir a acostarse.

Al día siguiente, la joven se levantó espantada, pensando que todo había sido cosa de una terrible pesadilla, alarmada de no ver a su bebé en sus brazos corrió por la cueva, entonces se dio cuenta que no había sido de un horrible sueño, de verdad que una bruja la había ayudado, pero ahora estaba más alarmada de no ver a su niña por ninguna parte. Salió de la cueva, encontrando un hermoso día, las gotas de la lluvia brillaban como perlas reposadas sobre el pasto, el sol resplandecía con alegría y el cielo se encontraba de un azul hermoso del que es fácil perderse. Entonces vio a la bruja, sentada sobre una roca y a su lado, a su bebé.

La joven suspiró aliviada de que estuvieran ahí, se dirigió a ellas despacio.

—Muchas gracias, señora —dijo la joven, sentándose y tomando a su bebé en brazos.

—No hay de qué —respondió la anciana que estaba con los ojos cerrados, por lo que la muchacha pensó que estaba meditando—. ¿Cómo te llamas, niña?

—Ammiré Du… —la chica se quedó callada, bajó la mirada—. Sólo Ammiré.

—¿Y tu bebé?

—Eh… bueno, no me he puesto a pensar en su nombre, desde que me di cuenta de lo especial que es, me la he pasado huyendo de toda esa gente…

—Se parece mucho a ti, tiene el mismo color de ojos, sólo que a diferencia de los tuyos, al ser una bruja, los suyos brillan por la noche, ¿es por eso que ellos se dieron cuenta?

—No, fue por el reflejo…

—Oh, esos espejos son los peores enemigos de una bruja, ¿lo sabes?

—Sí —suspiró hondo Ammiré—. Las brujas no se pueden ver en un espejo, pero éstos revelan que son brujas, sus ojos brillan como si fueran luz del sol.

—Sí, algo por el estilo, los espejos tienden a revelar la magia de las brujas, el color de los ojos van cambiando al paso de los años debido al poder que van adquiriendo. Nosotras sólo podemos ver nuestro reflejo en un espejo mágico o en los ojos de los gatos.

—¿De verdad? Eso no lo sabía —expresó la joven muy sorprendida y admirada.

—Volviendo al tema del nombre de la niña, ¿no has pensado en que tenga tu mismo nombre?

—Eh, no… temo a que corra el mismo destino que yo —confesó Ammiré volviendo a entristecer su mirada—. Hay un nombre que leí en un libro y me gustó mucho —levantó la vista hacia el cielo, al parecer estaba recordando algo que le hacía feliz.

—¿Cuál es? —interrogó la anciana, se veía ansiosa por saber.

—Mimi. —Ammiré volvió sus ojos color miel a su bebé que le apretó el dedo con sus pequeñas y suaves manos, como si le estuviera diciendo que le agradaba.

—Bonito nombre —reconoció la anciana.

—Sí, el personaje de ése libro, tuvo un final muy feliz y ese final quiero para mi hija. —La joven madre rozó su nariz con la de su pequeña, sonriéndole, entonces el bebé abrió sus ojos, revelando un suave color miel.

—Niña, tu bebé es una bruja y yo sé que tú no eres bruja ni desciendes de una… —habló la anciana, interrumpiendo abruptamente, la muchacha se le quedó viendo, asustada—. Lo sé y también de tu pronta muerte.

—Yo quiero ver a mi pequeña crecer y ser feliz, pero me duele el alma saber que eso no va a pasar y que ella va a tener muchos problemas por ser diferente —admitió Ammiré, observando a su bebé que seguía apretándole el dedo.

—Yo me haré cargo de ella, de su entrenamiento de bruja. A tu hija le espera grandes cosas.

Ammiré fijó sus ojos en la anciana, encontrando en ellos sinceridad.

—¿Me puedo quedar con usted hasta que llegue mi hora?

—¡Por supuesto niña, nada me haría más feliz de que estés con esta vieja bruja! —exclamó la anciana con emoción y alegría.

La joven madre sonrió, Malaquia no era mala como había oído escuchar de muchos, todo lo contrario, en ella había encontrado a la mejor persona del mundo y a quién le estaría agradecida hasta sus últimos días de vida.

No se sorprendió que la bruja supiera de su pronta muerte, tal vez entre brujas reconocerían las maldiciones y Ammiré estaba bajo una maldición irreversible, una que nada ni nadie podría quitársela, aquella mujer le había dicho muy en claro que moriría antes de los 25 si no le entregaba ese anillo, pero prefería recibir la maldición antes de entregarle lo más valioso que ella tenía como recuerdo de su madre, jamás lo haría, primero muerta antes de que fuera de esa malvada bruja.

—Cuando Mimi cumpla los quince años, ¿puede hacerme el favor de entregarle este anillo? —pidió Ammiré, dándole el anillo a la anciana.

La sortija no era muy común y hasta podía pasar desapercibida, de color plata y a la orilla se percibía una finísima cadenita de oro, en el centro, se hallaba una esmeralda con una estrella blancuzca que se perdía en el verde color del mineral rápidamente. Malaquia contemplaba la joya con mucha dedicación.

—Bien, pero me la entregaras hasta el día que la muerte llegue a ti. Te enseñaré a ser un conjuro de protección, para que cuando Mimi se lo ponga, esa protección se active, ¿estás dispuesta a que en todas las lunas llenas hagamos ese ritual? Te advierto que al no ser una bruja, te va a costar mucho y puede que llegue acelerar tu muerte.

—Por Mimi, estoy dispuesta a todo y si para protegerla después de la muerte tenga que llorar sangre, lo haré.

Malaquia sonrió ante la respuesta y determinación de Ammiré.

* * *

Los años pasaban y Ammiré cada vez se notaba más agotada, más débil, pero no dejaba de hacer aquel cansado ritual. La bebé fue creciendo, volviéndose en una hermosísima niña de cabello lacio que en las puntas se le ondulaba color castaño claro atinándole al miel, sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, su blanca, suave y tersa piel, sus largas pestañas, era sin duda alguna una niña preciosa. Para Ammiré, Mimi era su máximo orgullo y más cuando la niña hacía uno que otro uso de su poder de bruja.

—Mimi, ven —llamó Malaquia, sus ojos estaban más rojos y unos gruesos lagrimones rodaron por su piel ligeramente verdosa.

La niña de aproximadamente 5 años andaba jugando con las mariposas, atrapándolas en pequeñas burbujas que luego se desbarataban, su cabello brillaba bajo aquel sol alegre y se agitaba con la suave brisa.

—¿Qué pasó abuelita? —preguntó la pequeña, dirigiendo sus ojos miel a la anciana.

—Tu mamá quiere hablar contigo —le indicó la anciana, que se despojó de una lágrima.

Mimi entró, viendo a su mamá postrada en aquel lecho de paja, Ammiré no tenía un buen aspecto, estaba muy delgada tanto que sus pómulos estaban bien marcados, su piel era casi transparente y muy reseca, sus ojos hundidos, de aquella bella jovencita que había estado con Malaquia hacia casi 5 años, ya no quedaba rastro, pero todavía tenía fuerza.

—Mi pequeña —susurró Ammiré, acercando a su hija para besarle la frente—. Por favor, no llores cuando ya no me veas, pero recuerda que siempre estaré contigo. Pronto, muy pronto yo ya no estaré y quiero que te portes muy bien con tu abuela Malaquia, sé buena niña.

—Lo haré, mami —respondió la pequeña que se puso firme y sonrió con ternura, haciendo que Ammiré tuviera fuerzas para sonreírle a lo más valioso de su vida.

—Eres muy fuerte Mimi, y quiero que lo sigas siendo, que no tengas miedo a nada ni a nadie y te enfrentes a lo que te tengas que enfrentar sin miedo, ¿lo harás?

La pequeña Mimi asintió firmemente.

—Siempre estaré contigo —volvió a acercar a Mimi dándole otro beso en la frente, pero esta vez con más sentimiento; unas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

Malaquia hizo presencia, se acercó a Ammiré quien discretamente le entregó el anillo.

—Te amo Mimi, eres lo más hermoso y valioso que he tenido en mi vida —su voz se iba apagando a cada palabra, sus ojos se cerraban con lentitud y sus manos iban perdiendo fuerzas mientras tomaba la de su hija y la de Malaquia.

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0os0o0o0oM0oa0oG0o¡0oC0o0o0o0o0o0o-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola!! Cómo han estado?? Yo aquí haciendo aparición con éste primer capítulo!! ¿Qué les pareció?? Espero no haberlos defraudado, y que la espera pues haya valido la pena. Me tardé mucho lo sé U__U pero en la presentación mencioné que no tenía una fecha fija, además con esto de la escuela me ha consumido mucho, con decirles que no he tocado la computadora más que para tareas. Bueno, pues aprovecho para avisarles, que con este fic si me voy a tardar en actualizar, todo depende si guste o no, y de los comentarios que tenga, si tengo el apoyo de todos ustedes quienes lo leen para continuarlo.

Sinceramente no pensé que me iba a costar tanto trabajo sacar este proyecto a flote, pues sí tengo ideas al respecto, lo malo es a la hora de redactar, esta vez si me metí en ese horrible problema de redacción que a muchos les pasa y ahora comprendo a la perfección. Como sea! No me daré por vencida y poco a poco irá tomando forma.

Con este fic tengo planeado hacer las cosas algo diferente (ojala y sí, pero todo lo que yo planeo se sala ¬¬) así que creo que mejor me voy a dejar llevar ;p por mi loca imaginación (xq vaya que si está loca).

Ahora viene lo más importante: ¡Gracias, de verdad, mil gracias por todo su apoyo en sus comentarios! Tomarse un rato de su tiempo para leer una más de mis historias, y darme en sus reviews (que para mí es como mi tesoro) el sustento para que hiciera este fic y espero seguir con su apoyo.

Este primer capítulo, va dedicado con mucho cariño para dos chicas:

**GlIsa**: Gracias por tu valioso comentario, te quiero mucho, un abrazo y un beso MUAA

**Nailea**: Chica, ¡Felicidades x tu cumple!! Este es mi regalo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado ^^

Un beso y un abrazo para todos quienes leen y se toman un ratito más para dejarme review, mil gracias. SMUAAAAKKK

Sí todo sale bien, espero, el próximo capítulo tendrá el nombre de Espejo! bueno, puede variar :P y como avise arribita, sí me voy a tardar -___- disculpas por anticipado.

Feliz día de brujas!! n__n y aquí en México, Feliz día de muertos, nos espera la tradición!! Tamales, chocolate, pan, fruta y dulces, seeeehhh...

Con mucho cariño: XANHEX


	3. CH02:Espejo!

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece pero esta historia sí. Espero que la historia aquí presentada sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**Espejo!**

* * *

Una jovencita de unos 15 años estaba recogiendo agua del río, junto a ella se encontraba un gato blanco de orejas curiosamente grandes y negras, en ellas sobresalían unos pelitos morados, sus patas eran atigradas de color negro, el felino presumía de ojos color violeta y vivaces.

El gato miraba curioso su reflejo en el agua, atisbaba a la bella joven que estaba a su lado, una chica de largo cabello castaño claro, ojos muy grandes y expresivos de color miel, era muy bonita y curiosa, ella volteó a verlo y le mostró una linda sonrisa, a lo que el gato le ronroneó.

—Vamos Kiroth —apremió la chica tomando el balde y corriendo ante el amplio campo verde y brillante.

Kiroth nombre con el respondía el gato la siguió, admirando a la niña a quien por el suave paso del viento, jugaba con su cabello y lo hacía ondular con elegancia. Sin embargo a pesar de la belleza de ésa chica, sus ropas eran viejas, un vestido largo color plateado con algunos parches, se entallaba al esbelto cuerpo de la joven.

—¡Ah _Akarina_! perfecto, esta hierba me ayudara para hacer el té —dijo la niña al ver una flor—. Ves Kiroth, todavía hay _Akarina_ en el mundo y mi abuela dice que ya se extinguió.

—Pues no, no se ha extinguido, pero tampoco hay mucho en el mundo, lo que debes hacer es dejarlo a que tenga semillas y germinen —habló el gato.

—Es verdad, pero el té sabe muy rico además de sus beneficios que trae esta planta, estoy segura que pagarían mucho por tomar un sorbo de té —admiró la niña la extraña planta de color cerúleo con pétalos tristemente grises y pistilos azules que parecían zafiro.

—Mira hay semillas —señaló el gato con su pata, para luego empezar a escarbar.

Al descubierto quedaron unas semillas que se asemejaban a un gota de agua, color cristal que brillaban, entonces la jovencita se agachó para ajuntarlas, quedando maravillada al ponerlas frente a sol, brillaban como diamantes y los rayos solares hacían que vieran unos pequeñísimos fragmentos de colores dentro de la semilla que era del tamaño de un frijol.

—Preciosas, las sembraré y tendré mucha Akarina y juntaré muchas monedas y entonces, me compraré un espejo mágico y al fin podré verme —exclamó la muchachita, sus ojos brillaban de alegría ante la idea, pero igual estaba fascinada ante el encanto de las semillas.

—También por las semillas pagarían mucho.

—Apenas son siete, mejor las guardaré, según me dijo mi abuela, en cuanto la semilla se vuelva negra, están listas para sembrarse, así que creo que les falta mucho para estar listas.

—Sí, tres o cuatro año, según lo que indicó el sol —añadió el gato.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso? —interrogó curiosa la jovencita, clavando con suma curiosidad sus orbes color miel a los ojos felinos.

—He vivido más de 200 años y yo sé de esto más que tú, y bueno, también mis estudios, cuando pones esas semillas a la luz del sol y ésta permite ver los colores que encierra significa que a las semillas le falta madurar, cuando no se ve nada de eso a pesar de su transparencia, nos dice que en escasos días están listas para sembrarse. Para ser sincero, si me sorprende que hayas encontrado esa planta, es sumamente rara, tomando en cuenta que ya casi no hay, es más, creo que está es la última, así que… —el gato explicaba con los ojos cerrados con voz de sabio, cuando los abrió, la jovencita ya no estaba a su lado, sino andaba saltando alrededor de unos puntos blancos que alcanzó a identificar que se trataba de dientes de león—. ¡Mimi!

—¡Mira como brillan! —le señaló la jovencita que respondió al nombre de Mimi.

La bella muchacha sonreía ante el espectáculo de ver muchísimos dientes de león que parecían danzar junto a ella, transmitiendo una suave luz.

—Has hecho magia —habló una voz cansada, algo carrasposa, de una mujer anciana, entonces los dientes de león ascendieron dejando de brilla y Mimi dejó de danzar.

—Abuela —musitó la castaña al ver a una señora ya de muy avanzada edad, jorobada y de ropas raídas, cubría su cabeza y apenas se le alcazaba a ver una nariz muy grande y un poco del rostro que ya enseñaba varias arrugas, la anciana llevaba consigo un bastón que levantó y señaló a la joven.

—Mimi llevó mucho rato esperando el agua y tú ni te apareces, ¿qué tanto estás haciendo? Aparte de andar desperdiciando tu magia en dientes de león, claro —aludió la anciana.

—Como siempre, tu nieta distrayéndose. —Contestó el gato.

—Ah como sea, Mimi tenemos que ir al palacio, el rey me llama y quiero que me acompañes —interrumpió la anciana importándole un cacahuate lo que el gato había dicho.

Mimi se le quedó viendo a su abuela, sabía que no había muy buena relación entre Kiroth y la anciana, pero a pesar de eso, eran fieles el uno al otro, aunque en ocasiones se peleaban, y vaya peleas que tenían, en una ocasión hizo que Kiroth se fuera por veinte año y Mimi lo conoció cuando tenía diez, de ahí otra vez el gato se fue por dos años y desde que volvió, seguía con ellas. Un segundo después reaccionó, su abuela le estaba pidiendo que la acompañara al palacio, un lugar que Mimi sabía de su existencia pero dudaba de que fuera real, sería la primera vez que tendría contacto con alguien, en sus 15 años de vida, no conocía a nadie más que a su abuela y a Kiroth.

—Al palacio dices, ¿y a que vamos a ir? —interrogó curiosa Mimi que se acercó a la anciana.

—A curar a la esposa del rey, y bueno, según lo que me dijo el mensajero es que la reina se encuentra en muy mal estado de salud y pues creo que estaremos ahí un par de días.

—¡¿2 días?! —Repitió la castaña muy sorprendida que sus ojos se hicieron como platos—. ¿Y que se supone que voy hacer yo? Bueno…

—No te quiero dejar sola, la última vez que te deje sola por una tarde casi dejas sin cola a Kiroth —recordó la anciana.

—Como olvidarlo —habló el gato mirando su cola blanca muy esponjada.

—Sí te dejo un par de días, no sé que pueda ocurrir y más que no controlas muy bien tu magia, así que vendrás conmigo Mimi.

—Abuela pero yo… —la chica se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y se tocó la cara e inconscientemente le dirigió una mirada a su abuela.

—Tranquila hija, para tu suerte no heredaste la belleza de esta anciana —calmó Malaquia que empezó a reír mostrando su lado sarcástico.

Kiroth se quedó callado, él sabía que Mimi creció pensando siempre en que su abuela era Malaquia, el gato parecía sonreír pues conocía a Malaquia desde hacía muchos años y nunca la había visto tan contenta con alguien como lo estaba con Mimi, se notaba que la anciana bruja amaba a la niña.

—Muy bien, vámonos —apremió la anciana.

—Abuela, pero mis cosas…

—Mimi, las únicas cosas que tienes, es el harapo que tienes puesto y esas sandalias viejas, no hay muchas cosas que nosotras las brujas podamos presumir.

Mimi suspiró hondo, sería la primera vez que vería a otra persona, sabía el aspecto de ellos por los libros que había alcanzado a leer, las imágenes que mostraban, a pesar de ser como una ermitaña toda su vida, su abuela la inculcó, le enseñó muy bien, pero no era lo mismo verlo cara a cara que plasmado en una hoja de papel. Volvió a liberar otro suspiro.

—Tranquila, estaremos bien, a pesar de que no nos quieran por ser brujas, nos necesitan, eso me sube el ego, así que pon tu mano sobre mi bastón —tranquilizó Malaquia, Mimi sonrió, su abuela la conocía muy bien.

Malaquia le dirigió una mirada a la jovencita a pesar de aquella fragilidad que transmitía la castaña, tenía una gran fortaleza y lo había demostrado durante todos estos años, no la había visto llorar ni siquiera por la muerte de su madre. Admiraba a Mimi, era una bruja como ella, pero la magia de la chica era muy inestable y debía de estar al pendiente en todo momento.

—¿Y tú a donde crees que vas, gato? —preguntó Malaquia al ver a Kiroth acercarse a ella.

—Con ustedes —contestó el felino.

—No, tú te vas a cuidar la casa, anda ve y le das de comer a las arañas —ordenó Malaquia.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero sí sabes que las arañas me dan escalofríos —exclamó el gatito.

—Sí, por eso lo hago —respondió la bruja.

Antes de que el gato volviera a reclamar, sólo vio un destello que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos no había ni rastro de Mimi ni de Malaquia.

—Esa vieja bruja —masculló el gato con indignación, dio media vuelta y se fue a paso lento.

Los colores claros y brillosos que estaban frente a ella, la sensación de que bajaba una colina no desaparecía de su cuerpo y sentirse en otro lugar, como si su cerebro estuviera en otra parte que no fuera dentro de la cabeza y ésta en el cuerpo, pestañeaba para acostumbrar sus ojos miel. Quería dar un paso hacia delante pero no podía, era como si nada respondiera a lo que su cerebro ordenaba.

—Todavía no te acostumbras, pero es peor cuando eres quien transporta, las primeras veces vomité —relató la anciana.

—¿D-dónde estamos? —interrogó Mimi.

—Ah, ya llegamos —respondió la anciana como si nada.

Mimi sólo sentía las manos de Malaquia sobre su cabeza y como una caperuza plateada caía sobre ella.

—Agacha la cabeza y no dejes que te vean, estamos entrando a un territorio muy peligroso para nosotras, eh —aconsejó la anciana.

Lo único que acertó hacer la joven fue asentir.

Caminó con torpeza a pesar de la ayuda que Malaquia le brindaba. Unas enormes, gigantescas puertas que tenían unos hermosos tallados de madero se abrieron de par en par, dejando pasar a las desconocidas, un hombre al verlas, preguntó por el nombre de cada una de ellas. Mimi estuvo a punto de decir el suyo, pero su abuela se encargó de cerrarle la boca, literalmente, y se negó a dar nombre.

—Asunto —insistió el hombre.

—_Rey proginos_ —habló entonces Malaquia.

El individuo hasta se irguió y parecía sudar, no dijo más y permitió que las desconocidas entraran.

Uno de los guardias que notó la extraña reacción de su compañero, se le quedó viendo y luego admiró a las mujeres caminar ante el amplió pasillo.

—Oye, ¿y qué significa eso de _Rey proginos_? —le cuestionó.

—El rey me dio la orden exacta de que dejara entrar a quien dijera eso sin cuestionamiento y que si llegaba a desobedecer me cortaría la cabeza —respondió.

La joven quería admirar el lugar, pero su abuela caminaba demasiado rápido, nadie creería que una señora tan mayor como Malaquia siguiera de pie y menos que caminara a ésa velocidad, Mimi ignoraba aquello sólo sabía que si no iba al paso de su abuela tal vez se perdería, el lugar era tan inmenso y es que por los escasos momentos que alcanzaba atisbar, el pasillo lucía tremendamente amplio y brilloso.

—Tendrás que esperarme aquí —le dijo Malaquia frenando tan repentinamente que por poco hace que Mimi besara el suelo—. Y no te quites la capucha eh, tampoco quiero que andes tentando nada, podrías ocasionar algo que nos metería en muchos problemas, por si no lo sabes, aquí ignoran que somos brujas —le susurró esto último de una manera que a Mimi le causó escalofríos y notó como los ojos de la anciana bruja brillaron de manera amenazadora.

Mimi por el miedo alcanzó asentir y quedarse petrificada, vio como su abuela entró a una puerta y ella se quedó ahí, estática admirando los muros.

—Con lo aturdida que quedé ni vi ninguna persona, y sus voces no eran muy agradables… —murmulló la jovencita para si, mirando la pulida columna que estaba frente a ella, era como un espejo.

A pesar de lo que su abuela le había dicho, Mimi tenía mucha curiosidad por tocar, sentir los muros de colores, no recordaba ver tanta luminosidad y colores vivos en la cueva donde ella vivía, caminó hacia un gran ventanal e ignorando que era el cristal, terminó estampándose en él.

—Ay como duele —se sobó la nariz, quería ir hacia ése lugar lleno de hermosas flores de colores que incitaban ser olisqueadas y tocadas—. Eso debe ser lo que denominan un jardín, supongo, se parece a la pradera pero estas son muchas más de las que hay ahí. Son hermosas.

La castaña buscaba la forma de traspasar ese ventanal para ir a tocar las flores, simplemente le fascinaba la idea de aspirar los variantes olores que éstas despedían, seguro había más de cien que tenían un olor exquisito. Estuvo a punto hacer uso de su magia pero al recordar que no era muy estable, pensó que ocasionaría que el cristal estallara en mil pedazos o algo peor, prefirió seguir dando un paseo por el lugar, todavía con la capucha puesta, tampoco se iba arriesgar y menos en aquel lugar que era como un espejo, impecable y brilloso.

Era enorme, pintado de suaves colores que le daban más iluminación al lugar, de unos adornos preciosos de cristal, tal vez diamantes, unos cuadros preciosos de paisajes increíbles colgados en las paredes, en otras se encontraban antiguos reyes, no se quiso alejar demasiado, era muy espacioso y corría el riesgo de perderse en la próxima vuelta que daba, después de todo, Mimi no tenía muy bien el sentido de la orientación.

—Uff ya me cansé, esto es más grande que la cueva, la pradera, el río y el bosque juntos… bueno creo que exagero… no, creo que si es más grande que todo eso, ¿Cuántos vivirán aquí? —se cuestionó, tocando las cortinas aterciopeladas que caían de otro gran ventanal que dejaba ver una enrome fuente hermosa donde en medio se encontraba una sirena con un arpa.

Mimi se aburría y sonrió para sí, no tenía nada de malo, así que agitó sus manos en dirección de la fuente y entonces, la sirena hecha de piedra, empezó adquirir color, iniciando desde la cola, un color aguamarina, de ahí a su bronceada piel y terminar con un cabello color negro y sus ojos azules.

—¡Ay por Dios estoy desnuda! —Gritó la sirena alarmada, tirando el arpa y tapándose con sus manos su pecho—. ¡Me vieron malditos montón de pervertidos! —exclamó.

La castaña quería tranquilizarla pero no podía, a la sirena no se le había visto nada, su largo cabello cubría perfectamente sus pechos, pero la sirena se puso a dar de coletazos, la joven bruja rogaba porque nadie la viera, ni a ella ni a la sirena. Por puro milagro logró abrir la puerta y salir hacia la fuente, para su fortuna nadie pasaba ahí y le dio el arpa a la sirena.

—Tranquila, no se te veía nada —Mimi quería que la sirena dejara de gritar.

—Eso dices tú por qué no has estado expuesta aquí desde hace quien sabe cuántos años —contestó la sirena notablemente molesta—. Pásame algo, un trapo o lo que sea para cubrirme decentemente.

La sirena le quitó a Mimi la caperuza y se la amarró alrededor del pecho, haciéndose como una blusa, luego se estiró y dio unos coletazos.

—Ay que rico, al fin cambio de posición. Necesito refrescarme —la sirena se lanzó al agua sin importarle salpicar a la chica.

—¿Cómo rayos es que…? Ah qué diablos… dentro de poco tendrá que regresar a su estado normal —se dijo Mimi resignada, sabía que su magia no tenía un efecto duradero así que en lo único que tenía que preocuparse, era de que nadie más viera a la sirena.

Ahí estuvo cerca de una hora hasta que la sirena poco a poco volvió a petrificarse, pero antes de quedar de nuevo inmóvil, la sirena tocó el arpa, despidiendo unas suaves y armoniosas notas musicales y cuando el silencio se hizo presente, Mimi sintió un ligero vacío, percatándose que la sirena volvió a ser una estatua, con diferente posición a la que tenía antes de darle vida.

La joven bruja regreso al lugar en donde su abuela estaba, seguro seguía ahí adentro, no tenía idea de que tanto estaba haciendo, se escondió tras de una columna al escuchar que alguien salía rápido de la habitación.

—¿Dónde podré encontrar la _riturista_ amarilla y las semillas de _jolobis_? —se preguntaba una muchacha de no más de 25 años con un vestido largo y un tanto esponjado, llevaba un delantal—. Esa señora está loca, no tengo idea de que es todo esto lo que pidió.

Mimi la vio desaparecer.

—Que bonita —observó Mimi— y que bonito vestido —por reflejó admiró el suyo.

La puerta se volvió abrir y Mimi temerosa a que la vieran se escondió de nueva cuenta, pero la persona que había salido era su abuela.

—¿Viste salir a una doncella? —preguntó Malaquia, notó que su nieta se quedó con cara interrogativa—. Una muchacha con una hoja en la mano y seguramente preguntándose dónde podría conseguir esos ingredientes —explicó.

—Ah sí, no hace mucho que se fue por allá.

—Perfecto, ya no la alcanzó para darle más ingredientes —suspiró la anciana con resignación—. Le diré al rey que necesito de otra doncella para que vaya por el resto de los ingredientes.

La bruja volvió a entrar a la habitación, cerrándola de un portazo.

Mimi ya estaba cabeceando y no había vuelto a ver a su abuela desde hacía mas de cuatro horas, y de las dos doncellas que fueron por los ingredientes ninguna había regresado, la joven bruja sólo tenía algo en la mente y era comida, tenía hambre y no se iba a quedar con ella, así que llamó a su abuela.

—Toma, traje semillas de _ajora_ —le ofreció su abuela.

La castaña sólo las miró sin remedio alguno, luego las tomó y se las echó a la boca como si de lunetas de chocolate se tratara, con ellas inmediatamente el hambre se le quitó.

Aburrida, desesperada, deseaba que Kiroth estuviera ahí, era su mejor amigo y con él podría hacer algo interesante ahí, pero lamentablemente el felino no estaba con ella. Decidió dar otro paseo por el castillo. Sólo recorrió las partes conocidas, seguía con miedo de perderse, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención y caminó hacia ése lugar. Algo redondo, que brillaba, simple, nada del otro mundo, era un cristal, del tamaño de la palma de su mano, la curiosidad la llevó a que tomara aquel objeto. Lo levantó y entonces en él, vio a una jovencita muy hermosa, de grandes ojos color miel muy bellos, de largas pestañas, una nariz y boca perfecta, esta ultima de un suave color rojo, su blanca y tersa piel, un rostro angelical y precioso, unos mechones de cabello color castaño claro que caía con gracia en su perfecto rostro, eso es lo que ella veía en aquel objeto.

No podía creer lo que estaba observando, quedó maravillada, llevó su mano a la mejilla y en ese cristal, la chica que estaba ahí dentro, según pensaba la joven, llevó su mano a la mejilla, entonces Mimi tocó su nariz y lo mismo pasaba ahí.

—Es un espejo mágico —se dijo maravillada y feliz, al fin veía su reflejo, se veía a ella y vaya que le encantaba saber que no era como su abuela y que ésta no le mentía cuando le decía que era hermosa.

Mimi pensaba que su abuela se lo decía por decir además de que seguro la anciana no tenía idea de lo que era ser hermoso, hasta un sapo era bello para Malaquia, pero verse en el espejo era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, quería mostrárselo a su abuela.

Dio media vuelta dispuesta a ir hacia su abuela y entonces, frente a ella se encontraba un joven rubio y muy atractivo que le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa, dejando a la muchacha petrificada.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**N/A:**

Hola!!! Again! Ok, pues no tengo mucho que decir... mil gracias por sus reviews y animarme a continuar con esta historia que como habia dicho no es de las que actualizare muy seguido a menos que surjan muchos capitulos XD. Agradezco profundamente el apoyo que me han dado con este fic que lo estoy sacando adelante poco a poco. Les dedico este capitulo a todas quienes me han dejado revies y agradecida tambiéne stoy con los que lo leen y por falta de tiempo o se les pasa, no dejan review, pero muchisisisisisimas gracias :D

Con cariño XANHEX.


	4. CH03: Príncipe!

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece. La historia aquí presentada se desarrolla en un mundo totalmente paralelo a la que se desarrolló Digimon Adventure, muchos personajes aquí expuestos son de DA y otros son creados por mí. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**Príncipe!**

* * *

Dio media vuelta dispuesta a ir hacia su abuela y entonces, frente a ella se encontraba un joven rubio y muy atractivo que le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa, dejando a la muchacha petrificada.

Era un joven sumamente muy guapo, lo admiraba, de pies a cabeza, alto, delgado, bien vestido, mejor de lo que alcanzó a ver, de cabello rubio dorado y algo alborotado, unos ojos azules como el zafiro, preciosos, una nariz perfecta y ni que decir de la boca, era simplemente bello. Había visto ilustraciones de jóvenes guapos, pero no tan guapos como el que tenía enfrente, vio como el chico abrió la boca y articuló unas palabras, las cuales ella de lo atónita que estaba no entendió.

—¿Quién eres? —insistió el joven, acercándose a ella.

—M-mimi —tartamudeó la chica que retrocedió unos pasos, asustada, pues era la primera vez que hablaba con otra persona que no fuera su abuela.

—¿Y qué haces por aquí? —el chico se divertía al ver como la joven retrocedía y él avanzaba más rápido.

Mimi no contestó y se quedó quieta cuando topó en la pared, se sintió acorralada, el chico la ponía nerviosa por aquella mirada que él poseía.

—Ah veo que tienes un cacharro entre tus manos —señaló el joven.

—¿Cacharro? —repitió Mimi en un murmullo y admiró el espejo.

—Sí, una cosa vieja y sin valor —respondió el chico que sí la había escuchado.

—¡¿Qué no tiene valor? —gritó Mimi, enfadada, ese chico no tenía idea de cuánto costaba un espejo como ése.

—Exacto, quédatelo si te gusta, ya lo íbamos a tirar a la basura, porque no sirve —dijo sin preocupación el joven—. Y bien, todavía no me has contestado, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Acompaño a mi abuela —respondió la jovencita, seca y enfadada por lo que el joven dijo acerca del espejo.

—¿Para qué? —volvió a cuestionar el muchacho.

No quería responder, estaba molesta con él, había dicho que el objeto de más valor en su vida para él era un inservible cacharro, se logró zafar y a grandes zancadas retirarse de ahí, pero el joven la tomó de la mano. Abrió los ojos como platos, las manos del chico era muy suaves, cálidas, giró a verlo con sus ojos de sorpresa, algo que divirtió al chico. Él la soltó y ella por reacción se tocó la mano donde hacía unos instantes la había tocado el muchacho.

—Es suave —pensó Mimi en voz alta.

—¿Qué es suave? —cuestionó el rubio intrigado.

—Tu mano, tu mano es suave —señaló la muchacha con inocencia.

El muchacho vio la mano con que había agarrado a la chica, le extrañó que ella comentara que era suave.

Ella se acercó y tomó la mano del joven, la tocó con suma dulzura haciendo que él sintiera un agradable calorcito recorrerle todo el cuerpo, nunca había tenido un contacto tan especial con alguien.

Chocaron la miradas, la de ella era tan dulce, inocente, pura, y la de él por el momento incrédulo, sorprendido, no pudo mantenerle la mirada a esa muchacha tan rara que vestía ropas viejas y era muy bonita.

—¿Tú quién eres? —interrogó de repente la jovencita de una forma directa y un tanto altanera.

—¿Qué quien soy yo? —el chico se sintió indignado, tanto que quitó su mano rápido y la miró con desaprobación.

—Mimi, el rey nos invita a comer, ¿dónde andas, niña? —interrumpió una voz carrasposa que Mimi identificó de inmediato y se dirigió hacia donde provenía aquella voz.

—¡Ya voy abuela! —respondió la castaña que se notó que no le importó en absoluto el gesto indigno del joven.

Él todavía indignado y con ganas de decirle a esa jovencita de quien era, la siguió, quería verla pidiendo perdón por su altanería y su ignorancia.

—¡Hijo! —exclamó un señor alto ya entrado en años pero atractivo, de ojos vivaces color azul cielo y cabello castaño que se le veían una que otra cana, vestido de ropas elegantes.

—Entonces él es el joven príncipe —habló Malaquia mirando al muchacho.

El joven estaba patidifuso ante lo que veía, ¿era una persona?, junto a ella estaba la bella jovencita que se veía que no le tenía miedo, por reacción él llevó su mano a su costado buscando la espada.

—Tranquilo Matt, es una señora que viene a curar a tu madre —indicó el padre de éste.

—Matt… ¿así te llamas? —cuestionó la jovencita curiosa, que se acercó a él y lo miró con aquellos enormes ojos que denotaban admiración, sorpresa, inocencia, una mirada muy transparente que él jamás había visto.

—Sí y soy el príncipe —respondió Matt con petulancia.

—Yo soy Mimi —dijo la chica.

—Ya me lo habías dicho —le recordó el muchacho con cierto enfado, esperaba un gesto de sorpresa o algo por el estilo y luego una reverencia, pero no tuvo nada de eso.

—Yo soy una… —estaba por decir Mimi, pero su abuela volvió a interrumpir.

—Curandera como yo, muchacho… y bien, rey, ¿qué hay de comer? Hemos hecho un largo viaje para estar aquí…

—Eso no es verdad usaste tu… —Mimi se quedó callada al sentir que la lengua se le estaba hinchando dentro de su boca.

—Pues vamos al comedor y ahí veremos que se te antoja, Malaquia —señaló el rey amablemente.

Mimi iba junto a su abuela y se tocaba la lengua, no la tenía inflamada pero la sentía así, el joven príncipe la admiraba, como se veía tan curiosa haciendo sus ojos viscos para alcanzar ver su lengua, lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

Si vistiera ropas nuevas, más elegantes, se vería preciosa, mejor dicho, sería una diosa, todavía más hermosa no podría ser, el cabello de la muchacha caía con gracia sobre su espalda y no se veía sucio o enmarañado como la anciana, todo lo contrario, a Mimi le brillaba de una manera espectacular, cuántas princesas no la envidiarían por poseer esa hermosa cabellera, de su cuerpo, a pesar del vestido éste se le apegaba a su esbelta figura de la chica.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —se aventuró a preguntar el príncipe.

Mimi le miró estaba desesperada por contestarle pero no podía, así que se detuvo y empezó a hacer mímica, que jamás le atinó a decir que tenía 15 años, sino otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver, hasta que Malaquia recordó lo que le hizo a Mimi, es que le quitó el hechizo y por fin la castaña logró decirle la edad al muchacho.

—Quince ¿y tú? —se sentía feliz de poder hablar por lo que no evitó en mostrar una radiante sonrisa.

Se quedó callado, ¿cómo era posible que esa chica se tomara tanta libertad de hablarle de tú cuando era nada más y nada menos que un príncipe? Ella debería de decirle, majestad, alteza, tratarlo de usted.

—¿No te enseñaron modales? —respondió con otra pregunta.

—Sí... —se quedó pensativa la chica, parecía tener un signo interrogante sobre su cabeza, luego se notó cierto esfuerzo con una ligera mueca que hizo al tratar de recordar algo—… modales… ¿son las distintas formas en que puedes hacer las cosas?

Matt se dio una palmada en la frente, lo que tenía de bonita lo tenía de ignorante, pero la verdad era que Mimi buscaba la forma de ser simpática con la primera persona con quien platicaba y eso no ayudaba a darse cuenta que estaba haciendo perder la paciencia al muchacho.

—Entonces, ¿cuántos años tienes? —insistió.

Por más que quería oírla decir, mi príncipe por lo menos, no podía ponerse prepotente, no podía, aquella mirada le obligaba a ser lo más humilde posible aunque eso no era parte de él.

—Diecisiete —respondió a regañadientes.

—Dos años mayor que yo —observó la joven.

—Ah, sí sabes la diferencia… por lo menos.

Esta vez Mimi se sintió ofendida, él estaba pensando que ella era tonta y eso no era verdad, tal vez ser tan simpática no estaba resultando como ella quería y sí se lo proponía iba lograr que él terminara pidiéndole perdón y eso sin ayuda de la magia, su abuela le había enseñado muy bien.

—Estás molesto porque no te trato como los demás, sino te trato lo que eres, un humano, tal cual y tan simple como suena —dijo de repente la jovencita, dejando anonadado tanto al príncipe como al rey.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que soy simple? —aquello había hecho molestar al príncipe.

—Yo no he dicho eso, medítalo, y te darás cuenta que yo no dije eso —Mimi sonrió victoriosa, el rey se le quedó viendo.

—Sí que la ha enseñado bien eh Malaquia, me agrada tu nieta y mucho —le susurró el rey a la anciana y al decir lo último guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Malaquia sonriera a pesar de su horrible dentadura.

Entre Mimi y Matt se formó un silencio incomodo, más para el muchacho que maldecía la jovencita en sus pensamientos, pero ella muy tranquila seguía avanzando por los enormes pasillos hasta que llegaron al comedor.

La castaña se vislumbró ante lo que sus ojos admiraban, era enorme, era dos, no, tres… bueno, muchas veces más grande de lo que era dónde Malaquia y ella vivían, precioso, una enorme mesa en el centro la cual estaba llena de comida, las sillas bien tapizadas, la luz hacia brillar el oro que adornaba ciertas partes del comedor, las copas de un diseño exquisito, ella sin pena alguna corrió y se sentó en la silla más grande y la que estaba en medio del comedor.

—Me quedo aquí —dijo.

—Tu nieta tiene aires de princesa —le murmuró el rey a Malaquia.

Ese comentario dejó a Malaquia un poco fría, pero lo disimuló sonriendo.

—¿Qué te crees? Ese lugar es de mi padre, ya ni yo que soy el príncipe me siento ahí —exclamó Matt, enojado, primero porque él siendo hijo del rey no tenía permitido sentarse ahí y segunda, porque una completa desconocida ya se había sentado en el lugar más codiciado por él.

—Sus razones ha de tener para no dejarte sentarte aquí —respondió Mimi que le enseñó la lengua.

Una sonora carcajada invadió el lugar, se trataba del Rey que extrañó a Matt, no lo había escuchado reírse durante mucho tiempo.

—Mimi, no seas irrespetuosa, ése lugar es del rey, ven a sentarte junto a mí —habló Malaquia, Matt la miró agradecido.

—No, ahí está bien, puedes sentarte donde quieras, Mimi —las palabras del rey impactaron tanto al príncipe como a la anciana bruja.

—Muchas gracias, su alteza —Mimi hizo una leve reverencia, dejando a Matt atónito.

El joven príncipe se sentó al lado de Mimi que observaba la comida maravillada como si en su vida hubiera visto tal comida.

—Si te preguntas por qué a tu papá si le hice reverencia, es qué él si es una persona a quien respetar muy aparte de que sea rey, sino por el hecho de que sí es un buen humano —le dijo Mimi fastidiada por la forma en que el rubio la veía.

¿Pero cómo sabía ella qué eso pensaba precisamente? ¡Bruja!

Lo primero que Mimi tomó fue una pierna de pollo asado, lo disfrutó, ¡que rico estaba!, era impresionante todo lo que cabía en tan delgado cuerpo, dejando impresionados al rey, al príncipe e incluso a su abuela, qué recordaba que su nieta no comía así, pero supo el por qué, así que la dejó que comiera a sus anchas.

Matt pensaba que su abuela tenía a la pobre chica en ayuno por eso ahora que tenía la oportunidad de comer, no la desaprovechaba, se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Mimi encerrada en un calabozo con un plato vacío votado en la esquina.

—Esto sí es comida, seguro a Kiroth le encantaría estar aquí en estos momentos, apuesto… ah, no tengo nada que apostar… bueno, como sea, cuando le cuente de todo lo que comí se va a morir de la envidia —habló la jovencita que sin pena tomó unas chuletas.

—¿Kiroth? —interrogó el rey, mirando a Malaquia.

—Sí, volvió, después de todo, ese mugroso gato no puede vivir sin mí —contestó la anciana sin pena y le dio una mordida algo salvaje a una pierna de pavo.

La joven castaña disfrutaba de la comida que apenas había caído en cuenta que el príncipe a su lado rebanaba en pequeños trozos su filete con un cuchillo de plata y ella sostenía un gran trozo de bistec con sus manos.

—De verdad que no tienes modales —comentó suavemente el príncipe un segundo antes de introducir el pequeño trozo de carne a su boca.

Mimi se puso roja, no era propio de una jovencita comer de semejante manera, por lo que tomó los cubiertos que posaban al lado de su plato, que por cierto, acababa de darse cuenta que ahí estaban, empezó a imitar los movimientos que el príncipe hacía.

El joven rubio sonreía ante la inexperiencia de la chica, resultaba tan divertido ver como la chica se estaba frustrando por no poder cortar la carne, ¿y cómo iba hacerlo?, si había tomado el cuchillo al revés, estaba tratando de cortar con el mango.

Frunció el seño, ya estaba desesperada, ¡la carne no se cortaba!, cómo es que el príncipe la cortaba sin problemas y ella nada.

—Tienes el cuchillo al revés —avisó Matt con una sonrisa en la boca y logrando hacer que Mimi se ruborizara por la vergüenza.

* * *

La noche cayó rápido, el Rey les destinó una habitación para Mimi y Malaquia, la joven castaña quedó impactada al ver semejante habitación, en medio había algo cuadrado con otras cosas cuadradas que se veían acolchonadas, ignoraba por completo que era, sólo que estaba maravillada de ver los colores claros y bien combinados y ni que decir del espacio, el balcón y las grandes ventanas de las cuales caían unas largas cortinas. Mimi caminó hacia el balcón y se asomó para admirar la bella noche, regresó hacia la puerta y un segundo después, andaba corriendo por toda la habitación, tocando cuanto objeto estuviera a la vista, hasta que llegó a esa cosa cuadrada grande y con el dedo picaba con curiosidad, era suave, luego puso su mano y esta se inundó un poco.

—¿Qué es eso, abuela? —interrogó Mimi.

—Es una cama —respondió la anciana sonriendo.

—Es tan hermosa —observó la chica, con unos grandes ojos que delataban más que maravilla, sin pensarlo mucho, se dejó caer sobre la cama y unos instantes después, estaba brincando sobre ella.

Malaquia no podía detenerla, tenía derecho a disfrutar de algo que en su vida ha tenido, todos estos años, la jovencita dormía en un lecho de paja y no había almohada, seguro que no tardaría nada en acostumbrarse a la gran cama y no la culpaba, era consciente de las carencias de lo que ha expuesto a su nieta.

—Todo esto me parece tan increíble, pensé que la vida no me alcanzaría para corroborar que todo lo que los libros describen es cierto —decía Mimi alegre mientras seguía saltando.

—Pues es verdad y es que la cama real es unas cinco veces más grandes que ésta y ni que decir de la habitación —aseguró Malaquia que no apartaba su vista de un punto fijo de la habitación.

Mimi estaba disfrutando de las cosas que no presto mucha atención a lo que su abuela decía y mucho menos de lo que sus ojos veían.

—El Rey es una buena persona y su hijo también lo es, aunque creo que necesita tener una experiencia para que salga a flote esa buena persona —dijo Mimi que ya cansada de saltar, se sentó sobre la cama y aplastaba las almohadas que de seguro de poder tocar las nubes era justo igual lo que sentía al tocar las almohadas, muy suaves.

—Sin duda alguna, hija, eso es lo que el joven príncipe necesita para llegar a ser un gran rey como lo es su padre —admitió Malaquia.

La anciana notó que en la bolsita que Mimi cargaba en su cintura se atisbaba un pedazo de algo que desconocía por completo, la curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo por dentro y no tardó nada en preguntar:

—¿Qué es eso? —se acercó para verlo.

—No lo vas a creer abuela, pero es nada más y nada menos que un espejo donde las brujas nos podemos ver, el príncipe me lo regaló —respondió Mimi muy contenta aunque su felicidad se vio aminorada al recordar que para el príncipe aquello se trataba de un cacharro—. ¡Mira!

Malaquia se vio en el espejo y lo soltó de inmediato.

—¡Increíble! ¿Cómo es que no te has muerto de susto de verme todos los días? ¡Si estoy horrenda! —exclamó Malaquia que no se recuperaba de la impresión de haberse visto en el espejo.

—Ah, porque ya me acostumbre —contestó la castaña con simpleza y volvió a meter aquel espejo en su bolsita.

La anciana bruja sólo fulminaba a la jovencita con su mirada, pero luego una sonrisa se asomó por su no tan agraciado rostro.

—Pero es que yo veo más allá del exterior abuela —completó Mimi y abrazó a la anciana con mucho cariño, algo que enterneció a la bruja que hasta una lagrima se escabulló de sus ojos.

En la enorme habitación del príncipe, él se encontraba retirándose la capa y colocándola en el perchero, recordando a la jovencita. Tocaron a la puerta y él permitió que entrara, era su padre.

—Hay esperanza de que tu madre se cure, Malaquia es muy buena curandera —habló el rey, mirando fijamente a su hijo.

—Me alegra oír eso padre, hace mucho tiempo que mamá… —la mirada del príncipe se entristeció— la nieta de la señora es muy irrespetuosa, padre —cambió drásticamente, le dolía profundamente lo que su madre sufría.

—Sólo estarán unos días, hasta que tu mamá responda a lo que Malaquia hace. Hijo, buenas noches, sabes que te amo y que eres el futuro rey.

El Rey le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo, algo que extraño a Matt, las palabras habían hecho que su corazón se ahuecara, como si un miedo inevitable lo invadiera, un miedo a lo desconocido, pero igual sintió el amor de su padre y respondió al abrazo.

Tomó de los hombros a su hijo y lo alejó un poco, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos; de su bolsillo sacó una piedra preciosa de color verde, la piedra brillaba más que cualquier diamante, era de un tamaño considerable, además de que en medio se podía ver una figura similar a la de una libélula.

—Cuídala que es el tesoro más grande de esté reino —le dijo su padre.

Matt admiró la joya en sus manos y entendió que debía de ponerlo en el lugar más seguro, rebuscó debajo de su ropa y sacó una cadena de oro que su madre le había regalado cuando él tenía 5 años, comprendió que aquel hueco que exhibía la medalla era precisamente para esa piedra. La encajó y más hermoso no podría verse.

—¿Por qué me lo das? —interrogó el muchacho.

—Se supone que debería de dártela el día que asumes el papel de rey, pero, creo que hoy es el momento perfecto para dártelo, hijo, como dicen, no hay mejor momento que este momento —el rey sonrió.

Aquella sonrisa era indescifrable guardaba tantas cosas que Matt no pudo comprender, pero por más que estaba feliz de recibir semejante regalo por parte de su padre, no podía evitar seguir sintiendo esa tristeza e impotencia a algo que ignoraba.

* * *

Era más de la media noche, los rayos plateados que la luna brindaba se escabullían entre las ventanas, iluminando tenuemente la habitación. A la orilla de la cama se veía una silueta sentada, quien veía a un punto determinado de la habitación, sus ojos brillaban de un ligero color ámbar.

* * *

**[*0*0*0*0*]

* * *

**

**N/A:**

**Hola! Ya después de... perdí la cuenta T.T... de tanto tiempo sin actualizar está historia, sorry por ello, pero pues si me ha dado cierto jaque continuarla, las ideas no salen tan fluidas como yo creí y menos escritas U.U lo siento mucho por el retraso, pero sí es una historia que tardaré en actualizar, sin embargo no la abandonaré, por que la fantasía es lo mío :P Espero que les haya gustado el encuentro Mimi/Matt y que pronto la aventura comenzara para nuestros ¿héroes?... podría llamarlo así?...**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que le dedican un poco de su tiempo en leer esta historia y dejarme su comentario, de verdad que me da cuerda para no dejar de escribir, aunque ultimamente tiempo es lo que necesito y un poco de descanso mental para poder entrar a mi mundo imaginario. **

**Muchisimas gracias a: masiel (siento mucho el retraso, pero no la dejaré, eso lo prometo!, gracias por tu comentario n_n), Minami Tomoeda (sí, el gatito tiene un papel importante en la historia, me encanta ese personaje n__n muchas gracias por tu review y sí habrá problemas por la magia de la brujita), Sakura Tachikawa (y de nuevo, feliz cumple amiga! ahh ya no sé que más desearte... hmmm... que se te hagan todos tus sueños realidad, hasta los más increíbles, te quiero mucho amiga n__n, espero que el capi te guste por que te lo dedico amix! es un pequeño regalo), Nailea (Admirable Nai, hago una referencia ante ti por que amo como escribes! de lujo, espero que te esté llendo muy bien en la uni, te quiero amiga!), Adrit126(Hola! gracias por tu gran apoyo por los reviews que me dejas y que siempre visitas mis historias, muchisimas gracias n__n), .. (hola, gracias por tu gran review! entiendo que te haya costado mucho U.U es que luego parece que se te escapan las palabras jeje, muchas gracias!), Blue flower (Mil gracias por tu comentario, y aquí ando dando rastros de vida con esta historia), mimi delgado (Muchas gracias por tu valioso comentario n__n), digimon4ever99 (Gracias! espero que te guste el capi n__n) **

**Detalles: Bueno, pues estos días que ha sido semana de examenes... que... este soy de que ve los apuntes y frente a mí la compu, parece que me motivo a escribir XD y dejar los apuntes guardados en mi mochila... pues me dieron ganas de escribir y pues he aquí el chapter, espero que les guste. Que rara soy :P **

**Besos y abrazos de su amiga XANHEX.  
**


End file.
